The present invention relates to systems and methods for search engine optimization. More particularly, the present invention relates to search engine optimization using page anchors.
Search engines index web content for use in response to search requests. When a search request is received, the search engines search the indexed web content for search results that match a search term associated with the search request. The search results may include hypertext links to documents associated with the search results. The documents may be text, images, or other types of documents or files. The search results, including the hypertext links to the documents associated with the search results, are returned in response to the search request.